


Face to Face

by chuwaeyo



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Rival Relationship, Sports, but also not really, let them smooch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Have you ever met someone in your life where you always get into arguments with them and want to kill them sometimes, but you would also kill anyone that wanted to hurt them? Yeah, it's like that.aka: Rival team captains who know nothing about personal space and constantly get into fights where they end up face-to-face every single game until one day one of the coaches yells at them to either kiss or get back to the game au





	

Much to her surprise, Audrey’s senior year of high school had been a breeze so far with kind teachers and friends that made the days go by much faster than she expected. She looked forward to classes knowing that she had a friend in each one and her football team waiting for her afterschool. The latter however, had its own set of challenges outside of her own team that brought Audrey discomfort.

Audrey’s longtime rival (and crush), Emma Duval, was the captain of her rival school’s football team; they first butted-heads when they were just kids, fighting over who would get the perfect spot during naptime in preschool, and from then on, they were always found on opposing sides.

She would never admit it aloud, but Audrey found comfort in Emma’s presence and their banter, after losing her mother in a car accident, Emma ran to Audrey’s side to see how she was and check up on how she was feeling after hearing the news. They hated to admit it, but no one else could ever compare to each other.

As soon as it was football season, the first thing Audrey’s coach told her were the dates for their friendly scrimmage and end of the semester game with Emma’s team. Filled with dread, Audrey began to count down the days until she had to meet with their rivals on the field again, maybe it was out of habit from when they were kids, but her and Emma had the tendency to get into actual fights whenever they met on the field. Her peaceful year seemed to come to an end with the announcement of their games together.

With a week left until their friendly scrimmage, Audrey was suddenly bombarded with essays and last minute assignments, as well as being forced to give a tour of the school to incoming freshmen right before the scrimmage. Fearing that she wouldn’t be in her best condition for the game with all the work she had to finish, Audrey sent a text in the team’s groupchat saying that she would be missing practice for a few days to do all her work and prepare for the freshman tour.

By the day of the game, Audrey had finished all her work and was in the middle of the freshman tour when she got a text from the manager of the team saying that they were going to start soon. “If we’re able to finish this tour a little early, you guys are free to watch our friendly game with our rival women’s football team” Audrey said with a small smile.

After finishing with the tour, Audrey ran over to the locker room to change into her gear and jogged onto the field, seeing the chaos that had unfolded without her. “of all the days for this to happen” Audrey muttered under her breath as she searched the field for the one responsible and ran over, “Duval! What kind of captain are you? Weren’t you told that this was supposed to be a friendly, two-touch game? What’s happening here?”

Emma just smiled and took off her helmet and mouth guard to talk to Audrey, “First of all, what kind of captain is late to their own game? Especially when it’s their rival team Jensen?”

Audrey groaned because she knew it sounded bad from Emma’s view, but there was still a valid reason, “I’ll have you know that I was busy showing an incoming group of freshmen the campus and different clubs there are here” Audrey frowned and added under breath “you ass”.

Emma feigned a shocked expression, “I’m sorry, but did you just say something?”

“I was just wondering what was happening on my field? I know for a fact that this was supposed to be a friendly game Duval, so why are all of the players sweating like dogs and dirty all over?” Audrey smiled at the taller girl.

"Don't you think two-touch gets boring quickly?" Emma returned the smile "Things are more exciting when you tackle someone anyways".

Audrey’s temper began to rise the more she talked to the blonde, “All everyone had to do was to play clean and be friendly while I was out helping the school. Why did you go through so much trouble to do the one thing I asked NOT to do”!

Emma laughed and patted Audrey’s back before motioning to the crowded bleachers, “Well it’s a little too late to change things, isn’t it? We have such a large crowd and we wouldn’t want to disappoint everyone now, would we?”

The minutes following their quick exchange seemed like a blur; they were both yelling at each other, mocking everything about the other, anything that came to their minds, then came the shoving, and more threats, which was when their coaches arrived and helped their teams pry them away from each other.

Audrey’s coach spoke first, “How is it that every single game, or even meeting with each other, you two always end up at each other’s throats, starting actual fights with each other?”

Neither captain dared to respond or look up at the adults.

He continued, "You know what? If you're both gonna act like children, you might as well fix this like children."

The rival coach continued, her voice even more chilling and frightening than Audrey's coach, "You guys wanna act like kids and show each other your love by hating each other, FINE. But we are not having that kind of behavior on the field anymore. Until you kiss and make up, this game and these teams won't continue."

For a few moments, it was like time stopped, the field grew quiet and both teams started whispering to each other, both captains in shock of what they just heard.

They both thought the same thing in their heads; they had no real choice in the matter, it was either kiss the person you’ve been thinking about kissing for who knows how many years and try to get on with the game like normal, or refuse and face the wrath of both their teams until they did give each other a peck.

Simultaneously they looked up at each other, red from rage and embarrassment and sighed.

Audrey scratched her head and looked at the girl opposite from her, cursing their coaches, their childishness, and the pretty, angry girl she had to kiss. "You know, this wouldn't have to happen if you weren't always trying to get on my case all the time".

Emma scoffed and locked eyes with Audrey, “You know, this wouldn’t have to happen if you learned how to live a little sometimes”.

Audrey was about to make another remark but thought against it, instead leaning forward and whispering into Emma’s ear, “you might be an ass, but you’re an ass I couldn’t live without. I love you” and gave the taller girl a peck on her cheek before putting her helmet back on and sprinting back to the locker rooms.

Emma found Audrey in a corner of the locker room, her head in her hands and laughed at the sight of the tough girl bright red, leaning against to the lockers near her, “What happened to our friendly game Audrey? Don’t tell me your love for the game was actually just an excuse to kiss me”.

“Trust me, I don’t need an excuse to kiss you” Audrey scoffed and looked up at Emma, who was just as red as she felt.

Smiling, Emma sat down next to her, “Oh really? So if I asked you for a proper kiss, you wouldn’t be against the idea?”

“Never”

“Well I guess we both win today Jensen” Emma laughed and gave Audrey a chaste kiss on the lips before pulling her up from the seat, “but we still have a game to finish”.


End file.
